1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to daylighting systems and methods and more particularly to light diffusing devices and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Daylighting systems typically include windows, openings, and/or surfaces that provide natural light to the interior of a structure. Examples of daylighting systems include skylight and tubular daylighting device (TDD) installations. In a TDD installation, a transparent cover can be mounted on a roof of a building or in another suitable location. An internally reflective tube can connect the cover to a diffuser mounted in a room or area to be illuminated. The diffuser can be installed in a ceiling of the room or in another suitable location. Natural light entering the cover on the roof can propagate through the tube and reach the diffuser, which disperses the natural light throughout the interior of the structure. Certain currently known devices and methods for diffusing light suffer from various drawbacks.